onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Hina
Hina (ヒナ, Hina), alias Hina the Black Cage (黒檻のヒナ, Kuro-Ori no Hina) is a Navy captain, and a former classmate of notable Navy officer Smoker Chaser; she is also the object of both Django and Fullbody's affections. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jennifer Seman (English), Tomoko Naka (Japanese) Hina is a tall and slim woman with long pinkish-blonde hair reaching down to her back and framing her face on both sides with two locks. She has a womanly figure, with large breasts, and is somewhat attractive to the Navy that are under her command, as well as to certain pirates. She has dark brown eyes and always wears red lipstick. She's mostly seen with a standard Navy coat draped over her shoulders like a cape, much like many other ranked officers. She is 32 years old, and her birthday is March 3. During her first appearance, she wore a purple suit with a white blouse underneath, and dark brown shoes. Her second attire consists of a purple shirt, with golden motifs on the front and a large neckline revealing the clevage her large breasts, with matching long pants and high-heeled shoes. She also sports a bead necklace around her neck, and dons a pair of purple sunglasses, either covering her eyes or on her forehead. She usually puts on a pair of dark brown gloves for battle. Personality She has received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" because of her Cursed Fruit ability, which allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person sometimes, though this only seems to add to her attractiveness for her subordinates. For her part, however, she coldly spurns any advances made towards her. She has been shown to have respect for nearly everyone, even her enemies, seeing as she could coolly admit that she lost to Luffy. Abilities and Powers As a marine captain, Hina has command over lower-ranking subordinates. She has proven to be quite perceptive, as she was able to see through Ms. April Fools Day's, Mr. 5's and Ms. Valentine's disguises by looking at their wanted posters. She is a skilled unarmed combatant, being able, with the aid of her Cursed Fruit, to beat Mr. 2 Bon Clay, an extremely powerful hand-to-hand fighter, in their one-on-one fight. Cursed Fruit Hina has eaten the Paramythia type Cursed Fruit Cage-Cage Fruit, granting her the ability to let others pass through her body, in the process getting trapped in a ring of iron. She can also extend her arms to form a cage to produce the same effects to people who pass through its bars. Weapons Aside from being a tough Navy officer and a Cursed Fruit user, Hina also has at her disposal the Black Cage Corps. So far only "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. History Past Years ago, she was at the Navy academy training alongside Chaser. While she was a shining example of a student, Chaser was a troublemaker and Hina had to bail him out on several occasions. Synopsis Recruiting Two Idiots Hina is first seen when Django and Fullbody spot her and become her followers. Baroque Works Saga Battle at Alabasta Hina is formally introduced during the attack on the Straw Hat Pirates at Alabasta as they try to leave. She is forced out of formation by Mr. 2 using his Clone-Clone Fruit powers to trick her. Later she has no other choice but to give up chasing them after Luffy threw the spears the "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" had fired at them back in their direction, damaging the ships much to Hina's annoyance. Capturing Baroque Works She is next seen capturing Ms. Valentine. She was once again tricked by Mr. 2's Clone-Clone Fruit powers when he disguised himself this time as Mr. 3. Category:Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonists